Alph-methyl-L-tryptophan as a Tracer of Brain Serotonin Synthesis S. Shoaf Plasma and brain concentrations of TP and a-MTP have been determined in seven brain regions. Tryptophan hydroxylase enzyme assays in each of the seven brain regions have been completed with both TP and a-MTP as initiating substrates and the Michaelis-Menten parameters determined. Manuscript has been written and submitted for publication.